Minato, the Teacher
Arriving.. NamikazeSoudai: She stepped into the room, silently, seeing a few others she knew but was unsure if they were the real or the clones, it didn't matter though. She sat down at one of the chairs and remained quiet despite her new found relationship with two of the three here. Inkroe: -I turned to Tempest.- "How do.. Tempy.. Have you been well..?" venussoudai: She looked off at Ink, giving a light smile which was noticable from her eyes change. "I have been alright.." She paused, breathing in heavily before replying. "And you?" Inkroe: "Hungry.. but fine.. do you have a Sensei yet..?" -I questioned carefully, watching for her facial feature changes, attempting to decipher smiles from the lack of face shown by the mask.- venussoudai: He said that and she looked down at her stomach, growling a bit, "A sensei..Well no i don't.." She said softly, looking off at her mother as if asking her if she did or if she was her sensai. "Why do you ask?" Inkroe: "My Squad needs completion.. only through having three can I have them together grow and improve.. by forging themselves in their collective fire they would be made into incredible Shinobi.." -I raised my right hand to my neck and rubbed at it.- "It would be ideal to have someone whom Setsuko can look up to within the Squad, You." venussoudai: "Who is Setsuko?" She questioned, picking a squad was something she would want her mother to choice for her since she did not know people here she did not know who to trust or could use a wielder of the black lightning. She held her head up with her hands, her elbows on the desk. Inkroe: "Hatake Setsuko.. of the Hatake Clan.. a youngling and the first member of my squad.. or should I elaborate.. the first to accept my training methods." -I lowered my right hand and rested both arms across the table, looking at the door as if waiting for something.- Ruka: Ruka leaned against the wall as the two of them talked with one another. Her arms remaining crossed over her chest as she listened to the two of them. venussoudai: "I will ask mother if being a member of your squad is..suitable.." she said softly, looking off to her and smiling, mother..mother mother..she wanted to say it over and over again, it gave her warmth in her body.. Inkroe: "I shall be waiting for word from yourself or your mother.." -I nodded and took to practising a new routine of hand seals, entirely containing my chakra inside myself so as to not perform a Jutsu.- Ryu: -Ryu strolled in..she took a seat, not upon the chair but the desk-... NamikazelMinato: ~Minato waited patiently as the class assembled ahead of him. "Proper seats, Ryu."~ AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu sighed..but smiled..she nodded taking her seat- Inkroe: -I continued to remain where I was sat, leaning forwards over the table to look to the front.- AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu beckoned to jinora to come and sit with her- Jinora: -Jinora gets up from the seat in the back and walks over to the chair next to Ryu- NamikazelMinato: ~Minato waited patiently as the class assembled ahead of him.~ AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu yawned a little bit..and leaned forward resting her chin in her hand...the other wrapped around the chair beside her..around her newest student, Ryu glanced to her young student..and ruffled her hair a little-...exciting hm?... Jinora: -Jinora put down the book she was reading that she found on the desk and looks at Ryu with a confused face "is school supposed to be exciting?"- Hachi: -looks around at all the new faces and is filled with excitement- "Greetings everyone." AkioHiroshima: -kio sat at the back siglently pulling his books and putting it onhis desk with a note book ready to jot notes and pointers- AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu glanced up spotting the third jounin..she giggled and waved..clearly excited about what things were looking like- Welcome SaiSai!!~ -She had wondered..if the woman had heard her the other inght...she'd leave things be- ...Welcome to the first class!!~ isnt this amazing?..-the class hadn't started just yet..ryu felt she could talk a little bit keeping it calm- The Class Begins. . Minato: ~ “Now, welcome to Lecture 1, shinobi. Now, if you have any questions regarding the lesson, I would like you to not intercept the lesson itself, due to your numbers, but instead, I would like you to whisper your question to nominated people, who will, if they believe the question to be a pressing concern, bring it up in an interval that we take at the end of every chapter. If that is understood, then with clear ownership of the floor, I will nominate Ruka and Ryu and Ink as the nominated speakers, for this particular lesson. Do you all have no problem accepting the role? Speak now if it’s going to be an issue?” ~ AzuresatoRyu: -shakes her head, and waves a hand- you can count on me ~ AkioHiroshima: -he nods his head hesatently writing teachers words down- NamikazelRuka: Ruka shook her head in agreement. NamikazelMinato: ~"Excellent."~ NamikazelMinato: ~ Minato collected up some papers, held together by a little toad-shaped paperclip and moved about the desks. “Now I don’t want anyone skipping ahead of the class,” Minato said, as he handed out the pamphlets for the coming lecture that he would be leading. Once he ensured that everyone had the notes for the lesson, he moved back opened his textbook before him on the desk and prepared to begin. “Now this lesson is going to be a little new age and a little criss-crossing with some terms that I learned through the crux and adjoining summits of time that death presents to you. However, any terms you do not understand, just pile up the questions. But not too many silly questions please. These nominated speakers must follow the lesson also.”~ AkioHiroshima: -he waves to kuchiro motioning him to the seat next to him- NamikazelMinato: ~ “Welcome to the Lecture entitled: The parallels between our World and the Histories of other worlds, in other times that are running parallel to our own world.” Minato stopped to make sure that their confused faces caught up with him before he turned to the first page. They followed suit as a collective. Already knowing the subject matter intimately, he sat upon the desk to address them. “It’s very important that you understand how our world shares many similarities with others – how not everything is entirely new, how we all exist elsewhere and SOME, have existed in a famous role in both, possibly more than one, like being recycled by this world and the next and used in a new or different way, or even the same way. Do you all even remotely understand what I am saying by that? If not, do not worries, as hopefully it will become apparent very soon.” ~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “Now, we start with the opening statement.” Minato took a deep breath and began. “The world of NinRp is vast and varied in terms of the characters, their context and history which are heavily influenced by the legends, myths and symbolism in Japanese mythology as well as other reference materials. I think that as a NinRp ninja, your understanding and appreciation of the intricacies of these facts and how it interweaves with our world will considerably improve your abilities by placing them in the wider cultural context and so I wanted to try and gather all the ones I had noticed whilst being trapped inside the death god and conversing with other prisoners for 200 years, together into one place so that ninja may gain an appreciation of it all.”~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “This is mainly the result of a huge amount of research, noticing and putting things together in my own head, and as much of it is based on what the other parallel world classes in a term called “mythology”. Theirs are usually derived forms of legend, whereas in ours, many of the terms are literal. I have never personally been there myself so I cannot confirm or deny its authenticity, but with so many parallels, it kind of substantiated itself, because these ninjas and other prisoners from another time and place had never been to our world.”~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “We start with that the others call “The Shinto Legend” – Shinto, meaning (Way of the Gods – Kami no Michi) – it is the original religion of a place the other ninja live in, called Japan… And the Japanese people.” Minato watched them carefully to make sure they were still with him. “The creation myth of Shinto is a depiction of the events leading up to and including the creation of the Japanese Islands, or what we call NinRp. There are many translations of the story with variations of complexity. I won’t go further about Shinto and Shintoism but only summarise what relates directly to our world. The words and meanings that you might understand or come to know. Now do you have any questions so far?” ~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “The first parallel between “Japanese Mythology” and our world are … Izanagi and Izanami….” Minato waited to allow their minds to swim before him – did these Japanese have the same ocular abilities of the Sharingan in their world. Minato continued at the perfect opportunity to keep them off balance. “Izanagi and Izanami, both husband and wife and brother and sister, were summoned by all the myriad gods and asked to help each other to create a new land which was to become Japan. They eventually gave birth to the islands of Japan, then created gods and goddesses of the trees, mountains, valleys, streams, winds, and other natural features of Japan. However, when giving birth to Kagutsuchi (Kagutsuchi no kami – the God of fire), Izanami was badly burned and died. Izanagi, in his grief, beheaded Kagutsuchi with his sword Totsuka-no-Tsurugi, and cut his body into eight pieces, which became eight volcanoes.”~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “When Izanami died, she went to Yomi-tsu Kuni, the land of darkness and death. Izanagi followed her there and tried to bring her back. In Yomi, he manages to get Izanami and they both try to leave. However Izanagi was not supposed to look at her before they escape. Right before they reach the exit, Izanagi looks back and sees her in a decayed form. Frightened, Izanagi flees from Yomi and blocks the cave. Izanami curses Izanagi saying that she will kill 1000 people per day. In response, Izanagi says that 1500 people will be born each day.” And then there was a still image to accompany the information: http://www.likenaruto.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/izanami_and_izanagi.jpg ~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “As you all know,” Minato confirmed, “Izanagi is a genjutsu that was forbidden even amongst the Uchiha. This technique is capable of turning injuries and even death inflicted upon the user into mere illusions.” And the video played on the screen of a clip from the famous old battle between Sasuke Uchiha and Danzo: http://www.likenaruto.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/izanagi.gif ~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “And of course,” Minato smiled, “Enton: Kagatsuchi is a Blaze Release technique utilized by Sasuke’s Mangekyo Sharingan. This technique applies Shape Transformation to the inextinguishable black flames of Amaterasu, turning them into a spiked barrier that not only shields the user, but also burns and pierces the opponent if they touch them.” Minato directs them to the next still on a projector: http://www.likenaruto.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/Enton-Kagatsuchi.jpg ~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “And we now come to the next step,” Minato continued, “Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu and Susanoo.”~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “Feeling unclean from his contact with the dead, Izanagi decided to bathe in a stream to purify himself. Amaterasu (Goddess of the Sun) was born when Izanagi washed out his left eye, Tsukuyomi (God of the Moon) was born from the washing of the right eye, and Susanoo (God of the Sea and Storms) from the washing of the nose.” Minato coughed for a moment, took some water in and then motioned to yet another piece of art of the Tsukuyomi used upon Kakashi: http://www.likenaruto.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/Tsukuyomi.jpg ~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “This myth explains the origin of Itachi’s, and subsequently Sasuke’s, Mangekyo Sharingan powers and why they are said to reside in a specific eye.” And then Minato showed Amaterasu : http://www.likenaruto.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/Amaterasu.jpg ~ NamikazelMinato: ~ and the slide changed again to Sasanoo: http://www.likenaruto.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/Susanoo.jpg ~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “Swiftly moving on,” Minato said, “And we come to their myth of Yamata no Orochi, a serpent-dragon in Japanese myth. The Orochi has eight heads and eight tails, and its enormous body reaches across eight valleys and eight hills. When Susanoo is in exile from the heavens, he finds a couple and their daughter crying by the river. They explain their sadness to him — that every year, the Orochi comes to devour one of their daughters. This year, they must give up their eigth and final daughter, Kusinada. To save her, Susanoo proposes marriage to Kusinada. When she accepts, he transforms her into a comb which he can then carry in his hair. Kusinada’s parents must brew sake, he explains, and refine it eight times. They must also build an enclosure with eight gates, each of which includes a vat of sake.”~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “When the Orochi arrives, he is lured in towards the sake, and dips each of his heads into one of the vats. The drunken beast is now weakened and disoriented, allowing Susano to quickly slay it with his sword Totsuka-no-Tsurugi. Inside its tail, Susanoo found the great magical sword Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, which he then gifted to his sister Amaterasu as a peaceful gesture to end their grievance.”~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “The name of Orochimaru’s Eight Branches Technique comes from the legendary snake Yamata no Orochi that was destroyed by the god Susanoo-no-Mikoto. This is a reference to how Itachi’s Susanoo killed the serpents produced by this technique.” Minato showed artwork on the projector of the confrontation: http://www.likenaruto.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/Eight_Branches_Technique.jpg ~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “Now, Totsuka-no-Tsurugi (Sake Cutter Longsword) was the item that Orochimaru had long been searching for that Itachi had secretly been in possession of that was used to defeat Orochimaru’s Eight Branches Technique.” And Minato substantiated this with another image, drawn by a talented artist of the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi in the hand of Sasanoo: http://www.likenaruto.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/totsuka.jpg ~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “And of course, the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi (Grass Cutting Sword ) was the katana/jian wielded by Orochimaru.” and the slide changed: http://www.likenaruto.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi.jpg ~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “ And now we come to a parallel close to my heart. Proof to all present here that you can meant for greatness twice.”~ NamikazelMinato: ~Minato looked down and smiled in remembrance of a truly great man, no matter where he existed.~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “The Tale of the Gallant Jiraiya (Jiraiya Goketsu Monogatari) is a famous folktale in Japan which was written by different hands and published in 43 installments from 1839 to 1868. Jiraiya was the scion of a powerful clan from Kyushu. When the family fell on hard times he went to Echigo province, now Niigata Prefecture, became a freebooter and rose to the position of chief of a chivalrous band of robbers. He was initiated into toad magic by an immortal who resided on Mount Myoko, popularly known as Echigo Fuji. He failed to overcome and kill a hated rival, an older man named Sarashina, who was the cause of his family’s ruin. Jiraiya fell in love and married Tsunade, a beautiful young woman who was skilled in snail magic. Later, one of Jiraiya’s followers, Yashagoro, was overcome by the spell of a serpent and became skilled in serpent magic. He took the name Orochimaru and attacked Jiraiya. Together with his wife, Jiraiya battled with this magician, but they were infected with the serpent’s venom and fell unconscious. Fortunately another of Jiraiya’s followers, whose life he had once saved, came to his rescue. At this point, without conclusion, the tale abruptly ends.” This fact is substituted with the frame of a parchment that Minato had brought back with him from the Belly of the Death God, who services all worlds. A picture of Jiraiya from the world of Japan mythology, riding a giant toad, depicted in a print by Yoshitoshi~ NamikazelMinato: ~ http://www.likenaruto.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/tale-of-the-gallant-jiraiya.jpg ~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “Of course, as you know through our history, The Three Legendary Sannin which consists of Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade are widely regarded for their great skill and power. They all were the students of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, who was later killed by his former student Orochimaru. Each member of the Sannin has trained a Genin from Team 7; Orochimaru trained Sasuke, Tsunade trained Sakura, and Jiraiya trained Naruto.” And a slide replaced the last: http://www.likenaruto.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/Sannin.jpg ~ NamikazelMinato: ~Minato smiled to himself. Happy that, even if the evil of Orochimaru was as immortal as his master in the worlds unknown, at least in that one, Jiraiya had his Tsunade. And in this one, Minato had finally captured the snake for him.~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “We come next to the Kitsune. A Japanese word for fox. Japanese folklore depicted them as intelligent beings and as possessing magical abilities that increase with their age and wisdom. Foremost among these is the ability to assume human form. Foxes and human beings lived close together in ancient Japan; this companionship gave rise to legends about the creatures. Kitsune have become closely associated with Inari, a Shinto kami or spirit, and serve as its messengers. This role has reinforced the fox’s supernatural significance. The more tails a kitsune has—they may have as many as nine—the older, wiser, and more powerful it is.”~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “Kitsune is paralleled by the Nine-Tailed Fox (Kyuubi). In Japanese folktale, Kitsune liked to transforms itself into a beautiful woman in order to seduce men and possibly was the inspiration and driving force for Naruto to, with a young man’s libido, to invent the Sexy Technique. However, kitsune are known to keep their promises, a trait Naruto had; his ninja way is to “never go back on his word”. It is also noted that, every time Naruto loses control and is overwhelmed by the Nine-Tails’ chakra, he gains another ‘tail’ of chakra. This stems from the belief that the more tails a kitsune has, the more powerful it is, with nine being the limit.” A slide of the Kyuubi filled the screen: http://www.likenaruto.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/nine-tailed-fox.jpg . Minato sensed that the Kyuubi within him liked his moment in the limelight.~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “Now … the Bakeneko/Nekomata,” Minato said slowly to ensure that they could follow him, “is in Japanese folklore, a cat with supernatural abilities akin to those of the fox or raccoon dog. A cat may become a bakeneko in a number of ways: it may reach a certain age (over thirteen years old), grow to a certain size (over 3.75 kilograms), or be allowed to keep a long tail. In the last case, the tail forks in two and the bakeneko is then called a nekomata (forked cat). A bakeneko will haunt any household it is kept in, creating ghostly fireballs, menacing sleepers, walking on its hind legs, changing its shape into that of a human, and even devouring its own mistress in order to shapeshift and take her place. When it is finally killed, its body may be as much as five feet in length. It also poses a danger if allowed into a room with a fresh corpse; a cat is believed to be capable of reanimating a body by jumping over it.”~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “Of course, in our world, the Two-Tailed Bijuu (Nibi) sealed within Yugito Nii of Kumogakure which has the appearance of a giant nekomata when fully materialized.” And the slide confirmed this: http://www.likenaruto.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/Nibi-and-yugito.jpg ~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “And Tanuki is the common Japanese name for the Japanese raccoon dog. They have been part of Japanese folklore since ancient times. The legendary tanuki is reputed to be mischievous and jolly, a master of disguise and shapeshifting, but somewhat gullible and absent-minded.~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “Of course, the One-Tailed Demon Shukaku that was sealed inside the body of Gaara and is somewhere now in Sunagakure is based on the Tanuki.”~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “The Baku are Japanese supernatural beings that devour dreams and nightmares. They have a long history in Japanese folklore and art, and more recently have appeared in Japanese anime and manga.” The slide changed to show the being the Japanese believed in: http://www.likenaruto.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/Baku.jpg ~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “In our world, the Baku was the personal summon of Danzo Shimura. When it opened its mouth and inhaled, it can create a powerful suction that sucks in everything within a large radius, while at the same time exhaling through its trunk.” The slide changed: http://www.likenaruto.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/baku-naruto.jpg ~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “Any questions so far?” Minato asked.~ NamikazelMinato: ~~ “We now come to some legendary folk-lore heroes from their Japan.” Minato said, moving around to sit behind the desk, “Sarutobi Sasuke was a famous ninja in Japanese folklore. In folktale, he is commonly listed as the member/leader of Sanada Ten Braves, a legendary group of ten ninja that supposedly assisted the warlord Sanada Yukimura at the battles of Osaka Castle during the final phases of the Japanese civil war, and he is by far the best known and most popular among them. When appearing with Kirigakure Saizo, one of his fellow Ten Braves, he is often thus contrasted with his best friend/arch-rival, who usually has an elegant, or at least clean-cut, appearance and magic-like ability. Sasuke is generally said to be a Kōga ninja, whereas Saizō is an Iga ninja, the two most famous ninja school. As such, when the two appear together, they are almost always depicted as arch-rivals and later, after being recruited to the Sanada cause, best friends.”~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “In our world, Sasuke Sarutobi was the father of Hiruzen Sarutobi, and was renowned as a great ninja. Sasuke Uchiha was named after him in the hope that this Sasuke would become a splendid ninja just like Sarutobi was. It is also noted that the Sarutobi Sasuke and his best friend in the folklore had a similar rival to Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha in our world.”~ NamikazelMinatoNamikazelMinato Whisper: ~ “We now come to a distinction the Japanese people had between what they called folk-lore and the real…”~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “Hattori Hanzo, of 1542 and 1596 also known as Hattori Masanari, was a famous samurai and shinobi of the Sengoku era, credited with saving the life of Tokugawa Ieyasu and then helping him to become the ruler of united Japan. Today, he is often a subject of modern popular culture.” Minato liked Hattori when they had met inside the Death God and there was a certain factual tone to his language that suggested whatever he spoke was the truth. An honorable man…~ NamikazelMinato: ~Minato had mused many times about what the 1542, and 1596 were ... maybe they were squads, he reasoned...~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “In our world, Hanzo also known as Hanzo of the Salamander, was a legendary ninja who was also the former leader of Amegakure. During the Second Shinobi World War, Hanzō fought some of Konoha’s forces, with Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru being the only ones to survive. As a reward to them for this accomplishment, he named them Konoha’s Sannin and told them to refer to themselves as such in exchange for letting them live.” Minato looked around them, “It is my belief that this was one and the same man on both plains. Different paths, same man.”~ NamikazelMinatoNamikazelMinato Whisper: ~ “Tachibana Dosetsu was a Japanese samurai of the Sengoku period. Dosetsu was in possession of a famous sword called Chidori (A Thousand Birds). One day, while he was still a young man, he was taking shelter under a tree, as it was raining. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck him. However, Dōsetsu used his Chidori to cut the Thunder God inside the lightning bolt, allowing him to survive. After this incident, he renamed his Chidori to Raikiri (Lightning Cutter).” Hanzo had spoken of this man with much reverence as a great man that lived on in his world when he was confined to the Death God after making a pact.~ venussoudai > AzuresatoRyu: Why did Hanzo begin this war, this second shinobi world war? Was he considered a bad man because of it? NamikazelMinato: ~“As you well know, Chidori and Raikiri are the Legendary Kakashi Hatake’s two trademark jutsu. The Chidori is Kakashi’s first original technique, though he now often uses Raikiri. Kakashi later taught Sasuke the Chidori to persuade him not to use the Cursed Seal of Heaven, and emphasized the Chidori is a blade to protect his friends, as well as to forfeit his desires for revenge. Unfortunately for Kakashi and the others, Sasuke has warped it into a blade to sever those bonds in his lust for power and vengeance. Later, Sasuke has mastered the principles of lightning manipulation and developed a number of other Lightning Release jutsu, most of which are derived from the Chidori.” The slide changed: http://www.likenaruto.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/kakashi-raikiri.jpg ~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “We now come to a strange addition. This world we speak of also has actors, as we have for our films here… Toshirō Mifune, was a Japanese actor who appeared in almost 170 feature films. He is best known for his 16-film collaboration with filmmaker Akira Kurosawa, which produced works such as Rashomon, Seven Samurai, Throne of Blood, and Yojimbo. He is also popular for portraying Musashi Miyamoto in Hiroshi Inagaki’s Samurai Trilogy.” A slide changed: http://www.likenaruto.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/toshiro-mifune.jpg ~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “In our world, I believe the same Mifune was the General of the samurai in the Land of Iron. He is a masterful swordsman who wields the katana “Kurosawa” (Literally meaning “Black Swamp”). At one point in the past Mifune and other samurai were pitted against Hanzō. While everyone escaped in fear, Mifune stood proud against him, willing to protect his comrades.” – another slide of the long dead Mifune: http://www.likenaruto.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/Mifune.jpg ~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “Now we have a strange correlation,” Minato admitted, “One that baffles even me to the correlations with our world. “Chikamatsu Monzaemon (real name Sugimori Nobumori, was a Japanese dramatist of jōruri, the form of puppet theater that later came to be known as bunraku, and the live-actor drama, kabuki. Widely regarded as the greatest Japanese dramatist, his most notable plays deal with double-suicides of honor bound lovers.” http://www.likenaruto.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/Chikamatsu_Monzaemon.jpg ~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “Here, Legendary Chiyo’s White Secret Technique: Ten Puppet Collection of Chikamatsu were created by the inventor of the Puppet Technique, Chikamatsu Monzaemon. Same man. Same puppets! Being the creator of the technique, Chikamatsu was the very first shinobi-puppeteer, and as such he created the White Secret Technique: Ten Puppet Collection of Chikamatsu. The puppets, reportedly strong enough to take down an entire castle, were designed to work together and, as such, were much more powerful than the standard puppet.” = a puppeteer in both realms.” @ http://www.likenaruto.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/Monzaemon-Chikamatsu.jpg ~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “There are many other correlations I could go on to discuss with you, such as the Imperial Regalia of Japan; the three sacred Treasures, whose weapony match the trinity of Amaterasu, Susanoo and Kusanagi. Or indeed the Rokurokubi, yokai (Literally demon, spirit, or monster) found in Japanese folklore. They look like normal human beings by day, but at night they gain the ability to stretch their necks to great lengths. They can also change their faces to those of terrifying oni to better scare mortals.Of which, Orochimaru was shown to stretch his neck great distances while fighting team 7 in the Forest of Death.” Minato took a sip of his drink, “Or the Oni, or Origami… Or the Kamaitachi, a scythe weasel, which was a summoning of Temari. Or the Kirin, or Qilin, a mythical hooved Chinese chimerical creature known throughout various East Asian cultures, and is said to appear in conjunction with the arrival of a sage. It is a good omen that brings rui (Chinese: 瑞; pinyin: ruì; roughly translated as “serenity” or “prosperity”). It is often depicted with what looks like fire all over its body. Not unlike Kirin, the powerful, one-shot lightning technique created by Sasuke Uchiha, where he drew lightning directly from thunder clouds to supplement the power of his strike and controls it with chakra.”~ KyoHachi: -looks outside wishing it was a hands-on study,sigh, but knowledge is knowledge. hachi looks on and takes note intintively- NamikazelMinato: ~ “Or the Ishikawa Goemon , a semi-legendary Japanese bandit hero who stole gold and valuables and gave them to the poor. Goemon is notable for being boiled alive in oil along with his son in public after a failed assassination attempt on the civil war-era warlord Toyotomi Hideyoshi. A large iron kettle-shaped bathtub is now called a goemonburo (“Goemon bath”). His legend continues to live on, often with greatly exaggerated ninja skills, in contemporary Japanese popular culture. Which is not unlike the symmetry of Sage Art: Goemon is a collaboration jutsu used by Jiraiya with Shima and Fukasaku. After having driven the enemy into a corner, for instance indoors or in a pit, then on Shima’s command Jiraiya creates a large volume of oil, followed by Fukasaku performing a large Wind Release technique and Shima performing a large Fire Release technique.” Minato moved around to stand against the desk again. “Or Rashomon, the gate built at the southern end of the monumental Suzaku Avenue in the ancient Japanese cities of Heijo-kyo (Nara) and Heian-kyo (Kyoto), in accordance with the Chinese grid-patterned city layout. At the other far north-end of Suzaku Avenue, one would reach the Suzakumon Gate, the main entrance to the palace zone. The southern end of Suzaku Avenue and the possible remainder of the equivalent gate in Fujiwara-kyō (Kashihara) are yet to be rediscovered according to a more recent addition to the belly of the death god, who sold his soul for more knowledge. Not unlike to the Summoning: Rashomon - an ultimate defence developed by Orochimaru. The Summoning: Triple Rashomon is an upgrade to the standard Summoning: Rashomon, which as its name suggest creates three Rashomon Gates. Each gate has a specific duty: First red gate to take attacks head-on, second green to reduce the power, third blue gate to disperse pressure.” And the slide confirmed his criss-crossing of the two: first the Japanese one: http://www.likenaruto.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/Rajomo.jpg = and then the Orochimaru creation: http://www.likenaruto.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/tripple_Rashomon.jpg ~ NamikazelMinato: ~"If any one of you here knows the moral of this lecture - the message to take away, please share it now?"~ AzuresatoRyu: I believe we needed to fully understand just where all of our inspiration come's from, that it isn't just some television show. There is meaning behind everything we do and see. it once mattered something completely different than it would to us to someone at one time SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: "Everything is connected in someway, even if we don't realize it. It's important to remember we came from somewhere else, that we're influenced by real people." NamikazelMinato: ~Minato nodded his head to all comments and welcomed the others to have an attempt also~ KyoHachi: "so gods and demon actually make this word turn as in the stories we have been told as children.Its real." Inkroe: "Minato-sama learned a lot in his absence from this plane.. also that we may too be part of other planes, existances and worlds.. Azuresato Ryu may be a legend in the lands of Miyamoto Musashi and Hattori Hanzo." NamikazelMinato: ~Minato looked downwards then out again at the perplexed faces of not just genin, but also some jounin too and never ceased to amaze himself in his ability to subliminally drill home a message. The pieces of the puzzle were there for all to connect, but it was making the connection that was the difficult part. This lecture, possibly his finest and certainly the longest in formation, battling through the hell-fire and brimstone to obtain it, always working and thinking and piecing together the parts and components. It was in essence a very elaborate bell-test, which since his creation and Kakashi’s continuation, has perplexed genin for centuries now. But then Ink was somehow nearly there.~ NamikazelMinato: ~ “The lesson is a simple one. Out there beyond the confines of our world, beyond what we can truly comprehend or understand, tied together and only serviceable to death, are potentially multiple versions of ourselves. Way, way, beyond the constructs of where my thundergod dagger can reach…” Minato looked and them and smiled. “What you should ascertain from this lesson is a hunger for knowledge. Always be looking for patterns. Always be looking to improve. Because to truly get ahead in this world or any other, you need to find yourself a solid rival. Because quite likely, out there in another place, there is likely another version of yourself, simply striving to reach their goals too, maybe not as grand as yours here now, in Yonshi, but possibly, even larger still. You need to accept that from this day forward, there is no second best. Second does not constitute enough. You must strive to be the very best version of you that you can be.”~ NamikazelMinato: ~"You are all part of Yonshigakure no sato. The Village Hidden in Death. Be proud of the fact that you have knowledge now to help you learn from beyond the veil of that finality." Minato smiled to them all - it had obviously been a hard listen for them all. "Any questions, or shall we end the lesson there?"~ AzuresatoRyu: Why did Hanzo begin this war, this second shinobi world war? Was he considered a bad man because of it? NamikazelMinato: ~"Why do you think Hanzo "started" the second world war?"~ venussoudai: "I apologize, the question was a little lost to me but i knew i wanted to ask something..Let me correct it: Why did Hanzo participate in this war?" NamikazelMinato: ~"Because like all wars when you are head of a country, to not take a side, is to take a side? To not act, is a sign of weakness. To overact, is to be the villain."~ NamikazelMinato: ~"The Second Shinobi World War (第二次忍界大戦, Dainiji Ninkai Taisen) was the second of four great wars involving the majority of the shinobi villages and countries. Not much is known about the politics of this era, but there were known conflicts between Konohagakure, led by the Third Hokage, Sunagakure, likely led by the Third Kazekage, Amegakure, led by Hanzō of the Salamander, and Iwagakure, presumably led by the Third Tsuchikage. The majority of the fighting seems to have taken place in minor countries like Amegakure, leaving them devastated. The eventual outcome of the war seems to have been in favour of Konoha. Nagato referred to it as a war Konoha started.”~ NamikazelMinato: ~"The First Shinobi World War ended with an armistice treaty, but also left the Five Great Shinobi Countries seriously wounded. The treaty led to a period of peace, but after about twenty years, the economic disparity between the countries had become a serious problem. The nations began to form factions, and under the pretext of expending fair rights, the countries started using military force to expand their territories. Thus, the gruesome Second Shinobi World War started. "~ NamikazelMinato: ~"As with all wars, the Second Shinobi World War brought forth many heroes and took even more lives. It was during this war that the legendary "Sannin" (伝説の三忍, Densetsu no Sannin; Literally meaning "Legendary Three Ninja") rose to fame and received their nickname from Hanzō during a skirmish with Amegakure. Tsunade in particular became famous as the world's greatest medical-nin while successfully countering all of Chiyo's poisons. It is also likely that this war was where Sakumo Hatake made his name as "Konoha's White Fang" (木ノ葉の白い牙, Konoha no Shiroi Kiba) "~ NamikazelMinato: ~"On the other side, it was the war where Tsunade lost her younger brother, Nawaki and her lover, Dan Katō, leaving her with an extreme case of hæmophobia. It was also this war that took the lives of Sasori's parents, an event that eventually led him to abandon his village and join Akatsuki. The Ame Orphans lost their parents during this war, leading Jiraiya to take care of them for a while, claiming it was the least he could do. One of the orphans, Nagato, would come to desire an end to war because of his experiences from this war, a purpose he used Akatsuki for."~ NamikazelMinato: ~"War is War, essentially. It will breed hate and reinforce differences. However, there are times when a war, civil, international or global, is the only option."~ NamikazelMinato: ~"And as long as people, as ninja, crave power, so it will continue."~ NamikazelMinato: ~"Has your question been answered as best as I can, Soudai?"~ venussoudai: "Yes thank you sensai.." NamikazelMinato: ~"Thank you, Soudai. Class, you are officially dismissed from the first ever lecture this room has taken."~ Category:Classroom